Dark Angels and Living Dead Girls
by Lonespirit
Summary: The Dark Angel has converted many to the dark side. Now she sets her sights on Kane, but disappears at the beginning of 'Tori and Kane.' Four months later, she makes her return...
1. Preface

Dark Angels and Living Dead Girls  
  
The Dark Angel has converted many to the dark side. Now she sets her sights on Kane, but disappears at the beginning of 'Tori and Kane.' Four months later, she makes her return...  
  
General/Angst  
  
PG-13  
  
Misc./Wrestling  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the Dark Angel (since that's my nickname). The other characters belong to the World Wrestling Federation. The songs "SuperBeast" and "Living Dead Girl" belong to Rob Zombie. I'm making no money on this, I only wrote this because of my incredible admiration (*wink*) for Kane and the Undertaker. And yes, I know that the songs and the time frame of this story DO NOT go together, but I couldn't resist Rob Zombie! So cool!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preface.  
  
The lights went out completely, a moment of utter silence beginning before, as though out of nowhere, there came a thunderous sound, almost like that of a snarling jungle cat. The lights burst back on at the start of "SuperBeast" by Rob Zombie. There, at the beginning of the ramp, stood a figure draped in a black gown, fitting like a second skin.  
  
In one hand, the figure held a leash handle, the other end of the leash attached to one leg of a rather large crow, which situated itself on the barrier separating the ramp from the audience, a few of the closer fans backing up for fear of getting pecked or scratched. With the other hand, the figure slowly lifted the dark, lace veil, revealing an almost porcelain- white face, adorned by black makeup.  
  
The crowd of people nearest her gasped as they saw the gash running from the middle of her left eyebrow to her left cheekbone. It had scarred over long ago, as they all knew. They also knew who had done it.  
  
She watched the three men in the ring for a few eerie moments before snapping her fingers, the crow flying towards the ring ahead of her, the leash handle dangling behind it. Slowly, she began towards the ring, dropping the veil halfway there.  
  
On her way up the steps, the woman took a large hand, much bigger than her own, and stood on the apron, looking up into the robed man's face. He slowly leaned down, her arms moving around his neck, and lifted her over the top rope, an arm around her waist.  
  
As he set her down, she lightly kissed his forehead, leaving no marks, and turned to the crow, holding her fingers out to it, just centimeters from its beak. The crow, in turn, spread its wings and let out a shrieking caw, causing everyone, even the people furthest from the crow, to flinch. All except her.  
  
A dark smile crossed her face as she gave the crow a little piece of bread from a pouch sewn into the right arm of her gown. Turning towards the man who helped her into the ring, she murmured something to him, and he moved towards the man wearing the black and white striped shirt. She, then, slowly turned to look at the tall man in black and red, her ice-blue eyes glittering with dark mischief as she stepped nearer to him, her eyes on his.  
  
As she stepped within a foot of him, he moved his mismatched eyes over her fragile-looking figure before kneeling in front of her, eyes returning her gaze. Moving her hand to his stubbly chin, she whispered to him, her other hand on the back of his head, fingers tangling in his shoulder-length, auburn hair; "You, Kane, have been chosen."  
  
He gently encircled her forearm with his hand and moved it slowly from his chin to the top of his shoulder, saying softly in his gravelly voice; "I am waiting for my first lesson, my Dark Angel," before lowering his head, eyes towards the mat.  
  
She leaned to lightly press her lips to the top of his head before lifting his chin and barely touching her lips to the mouth-slit of his mask, her eyes on his. Rising to stand straight, she slowly brought her hands to about a foot from her face, almost as though she were receiving a gift, with her palms up, the first man placing a bone-handled, jagged knife across her palms.  
  
Slowly gripping the handle, she moved it over to her side before kneeling in front of Kane, holding her other hand in front of her, palm up, bringing her eyes back to his. "Here," she murmured, making a small slit on her palm, "take the knife and do the same."  
  
As he took the knife, music blasted through the speakers. It didn't take long for people to start cheering as Tori came out onto the ramp, microphone in hand.  
  
"Looks like our Dark Angel is trying to convert yet another great man into her vale of dark beliefs," Tori stated, eyes on the Dark Angel.  
  
Kane looked from the Dark Angel to Tori and tilted his head, not quite sure he should listen to Tori or not.  
  
The Dark Angel simply stood and watched the other woman, a rather dark smirk on her lips.  
  
"Is it just me or did the Dark Angel try to ruin my plans? And, of course, she did it without really knowing what I have in store for Kane." Tori paused, eyebrows raised, then headed for the ring, eyes glued to the Dark Angel.  
  
Kane slowly stood, next to the Dark Angel, and watched Tori as she slid into the ring.  
  
The first man, the one who helped the Dark Angel into the ring, watched from outside the ring, his face hidden by his hood, almost like a guard.  
  
"Now, D.A., I know that you think you can convert him.... but...."  
  
Tori had been cut off as the Dark Angel's hand was squeezing her throat, causing Tori to gasp for air. No sooner had she done so that Kane's hand was on her arm, his eyes on Tori. Slowly, the Dark Angel let go of Tori's throat, allowing her to breathe again, and looked up at Kane quizzically.  
  
He looked from Tori to the Dark Angel and said so both could hear: "I cannot do what you asked...but I can..."  
  
"Ha! You see, D.A.?"  
  
Kane practically hugged the Dark Angel to him to keep her from smashing Tori. Slowly, he looked down at her, his eyes on hers, which were full of dark intentions.  
  
"Not only does Kane have the muscles, he more than obviously has a brain if he is so willing to choose to be with me. Instead of going with you to psycho city."  
  
At this, the Dark Angel fought off Kane and leapt at Tori, only to have an arm come around her waist and pull her back.  
  
Turning against the arm, she looked up into the robed man's face. Reaching up, she slowly moved the hood back, revealing none other than the Undertaker staring back at her. The Dark Angel's lips turned into a slight, yet devilish smile as she gazed up into his eyes.  
  
"It looks like you already have one man on the dark side, Angel. You don't need another," Tori observed in a silky voice.  
  
The Dark Angel turned to hiss at Tori, revealing her canines to be a good quarter of an inch longer than anyone else's', causing Tori to slowly begin backing away, her eyes widened in shock and fear, Kane taking only one step back, eyes on the Dark Angel as she began cursing at Tori in a language nobody recognized.  
  
Coming behind her, Undertaker lightly touched Angel's shoulder, whispering something to her as she turned to look up at him, a dangerous smile on her face. Eyes on his brother, Undertaker slowly moved with Angel to the ropes, lifting her over them again. With one last look at Kane, he moved over the ropes with his long legs, and accompanied the Dark Angel to her room backstage. 


	2. Chp 1 Part 1

Chp. 1 Part 1  
  
Four months later..  
  
"Well, J.R., we haven't seen the Dark Angel since the 'Tori incident.' I'm almost worried about her."  
  
"I saw her backstage not too long ago, Jerry. From what I could tell, she seems to be alright."  
  
Kane's music started up, and he walked out onto the ramp with Tori, who was smiling quite broadly. Tori moved her arm through Kane's, just as X-Pac's music came on. It didn't take but a few seconds for him to come out, the Intercontinental Belt over his shoulder. As they all headed for the ring, Tori and X-Pac looked at each other and winked, completely unseen by Kane.  
  
Once in the ring, all three turned to watch for the Tag Team belt holders, their opponents for tonight.  
  
They didn't have to wait for very long before the 'Ministry' music came over the speakers. The Undertaker, along with two other cloaked figures, emerged from the backstage area. A crow flew to the ring as Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl" interrupted the music.  
  
The Dark Angel came out, wearing a black leather corset, black leather pants, black heeled boots, black makeup, and in her red hair were four silver streaks.  
  
Tori's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Kane's hands moved to the ropes in front of him as he watched the Dark Angel, shocked. X-Pac, however, stood there smiling, as though it was all one big joke.  
  
"Hello, Tori. Miss me?"  
  
Tori looked at the Dark Angel with daggers in her eyes. But it wasn't long before she found herself being held back by Kane when 'D.A.' laughed darkly into her microphone.  
  
"I have a gift for you, Tori," she said as she went and stood beside the Undertaker. "I have set up a match for you and I. We're going right after the match for the Tag Belts."  
  
Tori shook her head, cursing at the Dark Angel. The Dark Angel tilted her head slightly, watching Tori with a bemused smile, before looking to the Undertaker, who, in turn, was watching her quite intently.  
  
She moved her fingertips to his cheek, eyes glittering with a devilish joy as she murmured to him, "go and retain the belts, Dark Lord. I have faith in you."  
  
At her words, the Undertaker leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead as her hand ran over his long, dark-red hair.  
  
"We shall be triumphant, my Angel."  
  
With that, he turned to face the ring, and felt her arm slip through his. Smiling cruelly, he led her to the ring.  
  
Kane, Tori, and X-Pac all backed towards the opposite side of the ring as their opponents climbed the stairs, the Undertaker holding the middle rope down for the Dark Angel, who smiled darkly at him before looking to Tori, sadistic glee in her eyes.  
  
Silently, Kane watched the Dark Angel from behind Tori, his hands at his sides. Tori, however, was watching X-Pac make fun of the two robed figures. She smile as she heard X-Pac call them all sorts of freakish names, then turned her attention back to Kane, whose eyes were still directed toward the Dark Angel.  
  
The bell signaled the start of the match, and the only two in the ring were Kane and the Undertaker, who were staring each other down from opposite corners. It wasn't long, though, before they were beating each other around the ring. At one point, Kane was about ready to chokeslam his brother. That was before, of course, Tori interrupted and smacked the Undertaker across the face.  
  
That started a catfight in the middle of the ring as Dark Angel had Tori in the full nelson.  
  
Kane and the Undertaker couldn't separate them without getting scratched or hit, so they just patted the woman's back that they were partnered with, making them the legal contenders in the match. This, of course, caused great resentment for the actual tag partners.  
  
"Look at them goes, J.R.! I don't know what I love more than two women going at it! Other than puppies, of course!"  
  
J.R. rolled his eyes. "Maybe, Jerry, it's because they have strong resentful feelings toward each other."  
  
Before Tori knew it, she was on her back, getting punched repeatedly in the head by the Dark Angel, who was pinning her to the mat with her knee. With one final scream, the Dark Angel rose, then kicked Tori with all her might, sending Tori sliding out of the ring.  
  
Slowly looking to Kane, the Dark Angel smiled, revealing her unusual canines, saying to him, " I think you 'master' has been beaten down my dear, sweet, innocent man..."  
  
Ad every adjective she spoke, she moved closer to Kane. When she got within inched of him, her eyes boring into his, she whispered: "Let the beast come out and play. Be your own. Open your eyes, my dark knight."  
  
She turned slightly, eyes moving to X-Pac, who was now lifting Tori onto the announcers' table.  
  
"If you cannot see what is going on between those two," she turned back to Kane as she spoke, eyes on his, "then you are in for heartache, my love-blinded friend."  
  
He watched her eyes, his hands remaining at his sides as she reached up slowly, lightly touching the mouth-slit of his mask with her fingertips, whispering, "Open your eyes, Kane. And when you see, I hope you will grow stronger."  
  
Before she knew it, the Undertaker had taken her arm and pulled her away from Kane, just before Tori could hit her. Without another word, the Undertaker, the Dark Angel, and the two other men and left Tori, Kane, and X-Pac in the ring, and vanished behind the curtain. 


	3. Chp 1 Part 2

Chp. 1 Part 2  
  
"Kane," she whispered, her hair falling her around her porcelain-like face.  
  
He could feel the wind move through his hair, the light rain falling on his bare arm like tears from the eyes of angels.  
  
Her voice came from all around him, like a soothing blanket to an infant. Perhaps it was his own imagination, or maybe it wasn't. Standing in front of him, no more than ten feet away, stood the Dark Angel, wearing a torn black dress, her eyes emotionless.  
  
"Come, my dark knight. Be with me. Come to me, to my open arms. Arms that will never hurt you," she whispered to him, her arms outstretched to him.  
  
Kane didn't need any motive other than his own trust in his Dark Angel. He slowly began to near her, seeming almost to float as he went. But before he could reach her, another presence entered the atmosphere. A familiar presence.  
  
Turning his head to look, he found Tori next to a tall tree, looking as though she had just arrived from hell. Her hair was tangled and fussy, her makeup was a little smudged, and her shirt had been torn in a few places.  
  
Kane looked back to his Dark Angel, who murmured, her eyes on his, "I will never hurt you, my dark knight."  
  
He moved towards her, then stopped, looking at Tori, who was now standing beside X-Pac, whose hair also looked tousled.  
  
A hand touched Kane's arm with the weight of a butterfly, and he looked slightly down in front of him. His Dark Angel was gazing up into his eyes, smiling a small, gentle smile at him. Her hand still rested on his arm, like silk, her skin was soft and smooth against his.  
  
Kane's eyes opened the split-second she closed her eyes. Breathing heavily, he looked around his hotel room before getting out of bed, moving over to the mirror above the drawers next to the door, looking himself over.  
  
He moved into the bathroom, flipping on the light and filling a little paper cup with water from the sink, then took one swig, emptying the cup. When he looked into the mirror, he saw that he wasn't alone. Tori was there, standing behind him, obviously woken by his movement.  
  
They'd slept in separate beds, Tori, of course, in the bed closest to the window.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kane?"  
  
He watched her intently as her fingers ran through his hair repeatedly, her nightgown barely keeping anything to the imagination. Shaking his head, he leaned slightly, filling the sink with cold water. 


	4. Chp 2 Part 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chp. 2 Part 1  
  
He had just arrived, maybe, ten minutes early, Tori at his side. They'd taken a plane to New York from Pittsburgh. Thankfully, the ride was decent. Kane was very excited about tonight. Tori was up against the Dark Angel in an official match, while he and the Undertaker watched from outside the ring.  
  
Tori and Kane had just entered the building when Coach approached them.  
  
"Tori! How do you feel about your match with the Dark Angel tonight?"  
  
Tori looked at him, and put her hands on her hips, replying in her unnerving whiney voice, "I am looking forward to kicking her ass, Coach. And if you don't get out of our way, I'll have Kane make you a doormat."  
  
Coach moved away from Tori quickly, watching Kane fearfully as he and Tori made their way to the locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori's music blared on as she and Kane moved out onto the ramp, Tori dressed in her usual low-cut, high-hemmed outfit. In the ring, already, the Dark Angel was ready and waiting to use Tori as a punching bag, wearing the same dress from Kane's freakish dream.  
  
The Undertaker had decided to sit with Jerry Lawler and J.R., who were both extremely uncomfortable, much to the Undertaker's unseen satisfaction.  
  
Halfway to the ring, Tori and Kane stopped, turning to see X-Pac standing on the stage area, holding a microphone, smiling widely.  
  
The Undertaker rose from his chair, eyes on X-Pac, a glint of anger in his eyes as X-Pac spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well...Lookie what we've got standing in our ring. Smells like..."  
  
"Death, X-Pac."  
  
The entire auditorium went silent, all eyes on the Undertaker, who was now moving into the ring.  
  
"Perhaps you need a good old-fashioned visit to the torture chamber....X-Pac."  
  
The Dark Angel smiled up at the Undertaker with a hint of enjoyment before turning her gaze to X-Pac, whose eyes were practically glued to the Undertaker, his knuckles white from holding the microphone so tightly.  
  
Kane had left Tori's side and moved to the side of the ring, just feet from his Dark Angel. She looked at him, smiling, and mouthed: "How'd you sleep?"  
  
His eyes remained on her as he moved onto the apron of the ring, his hand gripping the top rope as he pulled himself up. With one, long leg, he swung himself over the top rope, his eyes still on her.  
  
"Kane!"  
  
Tori had moved to stand by X-Pac, and was now in possession of the microphone, looking quite pissed and shocked.  
  
He turned to look at her, his eyes revealing a hint of anger as he gestured for a microphone.  
  
Jerry had cautiously moved towards Kane, microphone in hand, trembling a bit as he watched everyone in the ring before holding the microphone out towards the Dark Angel, who smiled almost warmly at him. As Lawler moved back to the announcers table, the Dark Angel moved to Kane, holding the microphone out to him, her eyes on his, smiling slightly at him.  
  
He looked into her eyes momentarily before shifting them back to Tori, raising the microphone to his mask. "Tori..." he said in his gravelly, deep, menacing voice. "I know what you and X-Pac have been doing behind my back. I am lucky enough to have a friend that cares about me. That cares enough to open my eyes to your sins."  
  
He turned to his brother and continued: "I have made many mistakes, brother. But none worse than betraying blood. But you did worse twenty years ago. When you killed our mother."  
  
The Dark Angel stepped back slowly, eyes almost showing hatred as she watched Kane. Eyes flickering to the Undertaker, she murmured: "I really wish you hadn't said that, Kane."  
  
The Undertaker took the microphone from Kane, luckily getting nothing but a grunt from him. "Kane...you know as well as I do that I hadn't meant to kills them," he said in a low voice.  
  
Kane shook his head a bit, eyes shifting from the Undertaker to the Dark Angel. Taking the microphone back from the Undertaker, he said to the Dark Angel: "And as for you...my dreams have been haunted by you. I am still trying to decide whether I should go to the darkness or remain with Tori and X-Pac."  
  
Kane lowered the microphone so the crowd couldn't hear as he continued, "I believe you, my Dark Angel. They are doing a very risky thing."  
  
"Kane. Go back to them. Go back to them like the lost puppy you are. The lost puppy that remains with the ones who have harmed him," the Dark Angel said as she took a step closer to him.  
  
His eyes closed lightly as she placed her hand on his chest. "My Dark Angel." He slowly lowered to his kneed, opening his eyes, watching hers, murmuring, "I have chosen."  
  
The Dark Angel looked up as the mat vibrated slightly, Tori and X-Pac entering the ring.  
  
Kane rose swiftly, knocking X-Pac over as he tried to kick out at Kane. Hauling the Dark Angel over one shoulder, Kane looked at Tori, who had given the Dark Angel a good punch to the stomach, and placed the woman back down in front of her.  
  
Tori smiled at the Dark Angel sweetly before punching at her.  
  
The Dark Angel caught Tori's fist and smiled cruelly at her before kicking her, flat-footed, in the stomach, sending Tori backwards, stumbling to the bottom rope.  
  
There was another drop on the mat before the Dark Angel blacked out. 


End file.
